Quand même les profs profitent de Poudlard
by Shania971
Summary: En 6ème année de Poudlard, d’étranges évènements se passent. Comment croire que la petite sœur de Voldemort existe, et qu’elle est venue enseigner à Poudlard ! Cependant, elle tombe très vite sous le charme d’un de ces collègues, ou plutôt d’une : McGonag


**Quand même les profs profitent de Poudlard...**

Auteur : Shania971

Description : En 6ème année de Poudlard, d'étranges évènements se passent. Comment croire que la petite sœur de Voldemort existe, et qu'elle est venue enseigner à Poudlard ! Cependant, elle tombe très vite sous le charme d'un de ces collègues, ou plutôt d'une : McGonagall ! (et ouais, c'est un yuri donc je ne conseille pas la lecture de cette fic à ceux qui ne supportent pas les couples homo, dsl) Il y aura peut-être d'autres couples durant la progression de ma chère histoire, mais pour le moment ils ne sont pas prévu au programme…

Genre : romance et humour (et peut-être aussi lemon, qui sait)

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR -- (dommage, ils me plaisent bien pourtant lol). Cependant, c'te ptite fific est à moi

**--------------------  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Et si un baiser pouvait changer les choses...**

Harry était couché sur son lit, c'était la veille de son départ pour le chemin de traverse. Comme à son habitude, il avait passé des vacances pitoyables, mais l'avenir promettait d'être un peu meilleur : il devait passé une semaine entière seul, loin des Dursley. En réalité, il ne devait pas, il pouvait. Mais il ne risquait pas de dire non à une telle opportunité, ni de préférer rester à Privet Drive durant le reste de l'été.

Il bougea légèrement et observa la pagaille étalée sur le sol de sa modeste chambre. Il soupira avant de se lever, et se mit à ranger, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un miracle. Puis, il se fit la promesse silencieuse d'accepter les remarques désobligeantes de son oncle et de sa tante, sans répondre ni chercher à les mettre en colère. Chose qu'il regretta par la suite, quand sa tante remarqua son attitude et en profita pour lui faire faire la cuisine et le ménage. Et d'ailleurs c'est qu'il le fit, en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir fait une promesse si conne…

Mais bon, le temps passa et il se retrouva enfin là où il le désirait depuis déjà une dizaine de jours. Tout cela était aller très vite : après son 16ème anniversaire, il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Celle-ci était plutôt courte mais lui avait fait plaisir, même si elle avait ravivé en lui des souvenirs atroces.

_« Cher Harry._

_Les rares événements précédents ton départ furent tragiques, mais tu ne dois pas t'en sentir coupable. C'est pourquoi je te permet de te rendre seul au chemin de traverse, environ une semaine avant la reprise des cous, car je ne pense pas que tu cours de grands risques pour le moment. Et, si tu en éprouve le désir, on pourra se voir pour parler, car je pense que l'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux._

_Je te conseille aussi, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, d'être prudent, et de ne rien faire qui puisse te mettre dans une situation contraignante, que se soit pour toi ou pour ton entourage. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu ne dévoiles pas le lieu où tu vas te trouver, et je désirerais que tes amis ne te rejoignent pas tout de suite. Un corbeau t'apportera 100 galions que j'ai fait retirer pour toi à Gringotts, ils te serviront entre autre à te loger, te nourrir, et surtout à te procurer tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour ta nouvelle année à Poudlard._

_Avec l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Il y était donc. Il avait écrit à Ron et à Hermione, leur révélant qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez les Dursley mais qu'il était en sécurité, et que Dumbledore préférait qu'il ne leur en confit pas plus que cela. C'était aussi une toute petite vengeance personnelle car l'année précédente il n'avait eu vent de l'AD que très tard pour la même raison.

A présent, tout se déroulait bien. Il n'avait pas répondu à son directeur mais se doutait que ce dernier saurait inévitablement où il était, comme toujours. Par contre, il n'avait pas encore choisit de lui parler en privé, car il n'en avait pas le cœur. Sirius était partit mais il n'y pouvait rien, et personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Il espérait pourtant au fond de lui que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas réel, car après tout il n'y avait pas de corps, donc…pas de preuve ! Mais l'évidence est parfois cruelle et le destin préfère ne pas donner d'indices formels, privant les proches de leur deuil. Harry essaya de chasser ses pensées morbides de son esprit, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Son cerveau n'ayant plus la volonté de le faire se tenir debout à cause de son immense chagrin, il s'agenouilla et se mit à pleurer.

Il resta là longtemps d'après lui, mais en réalité il fut vite interrompu. Un homme entra, s'accroupit près de lui et l'enserra de ses bras. On peut dire que le survivant ne s'y attendait pas, mais il ne réagit pas vraiment. Il se rapprocha de cette présence chaleureuse, tout en continuant de verser des larmes.

Et une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

_« Pleure, cela ne peut te faire que du bien, mais n'oubli pas qu'il y aura toujours de l'amour et qu'il faut se battre pour cela. »_

Et, sans prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, Harry se retourna et embrassa l'homme qui avait prononcé ses quelques mots, en le serrant contre lui.

**……..**

n.a : alors…mais qui est-il ? Bande de curieux, vous aimeriez bien le savoir ! Et bien en fait cela va dépendre : vais-je être sadique ou pas ? Pas trop pour le moment, et c'est pour cela que je vais vous donner la suuuiiiite

**……..**

L'inconnu, par contre, sursauta. Il aura pu prévoir n'importe qu'elle scène, mais pas celle là ! Et c'est d'ailleurs cette situation qui ramena Harry à la réalité et le fit prendre un ton rouge pivoine qu'une tomate aurait envié.

_« Je…excusez-moi…je…je suis….je suis désolé….professeur ! »_

En effet, Dumbledore (et oui, c'est bien lui !) le regardait d'un air étrange. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, il semblait juste profondément surpris. Puis, un sourire éclaira son visage.

_« Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on en m'avait pas smaké ! Et je ne m'attendais plus à ce que cela m'arrive à mon âge…surtout de la part d'un élève. »_

Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_« Je te conseille de faire un tour, pour te changer les idées. Je reviendrais plus tard mais s'il te plait ne me fais pas le même accueil. Je ne veux pas dire par là que c'était désagréable, au contraire, mais certaines personnes pourraient voir notre relation d'un mauvais œil. Donc…on peut dire que tu viens de te prendre un râteau, mon cher Harry. Je souhaite que cela ne t'attristes pas trop. »_

Sur ceux, il sortit de la pièce, laissant en plan un Harry éberlué, mais ne pensant au moins plus à son parrain.

**--------------------  
**

Alors, cela vous a plut ? Moi, je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée pour écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous avez partagé ce sentiment en le lisant ! Certes, ce début n'introduit en rien la véritable histoire, mais comme Harry n'est pas encore à Poudlard, autant en profiter un peu XD.

Au fait, petit sondage : qui aimerez que Dumby et Harry poursuivent leurs aventures ? (car Harry n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber au premier échec ). Répondez moi vite en laissant une titite review ! Et puis, de toute façon, quelles que soit vos remarques, questions, envies...n'hésitez pas ! (ben ouais, faut mencourager si vous voulez que je continue lol)


End file.
